<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Monster on Top of Your Bed (Minotaur!BelphegorxF!reader) by Diavolosthots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650533">The Monster on Top of Your Bed (Minotaur!BelphegorxF!reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots'>Diavolosthots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Degradation, F/M, Minotaur - Freeform, Monster Dick, NSFW, Size Kink, Tail Sex, dub-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>moving everything from my tumblr: Diavolosthots</p>
<p>Minotaur Belphie gets his hands on F!MC. No love, just monster cock</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Monster on Top of Your Bed (Minotaur!BelphegorxF!reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had never seen him like this, so angry. Compared to this, even being killed was seemingly nothing. You’re not even quite sure what caused him to be this upset but he skipped right over his demon form and switched into his truest form, or at least that’s what you called it since you had really no other name for it. He reminded you, at least right now, on some wild beast that lost all control and ran loose, and in some weird way, you found yourself attracted to that. Maybe it was the adrenaline that rushed through you as you watched him tear his way through the crowds, your body held tightly against his chest. He was easily twice, if not thrice, the size of you right now, and that’s only in height. Have you ever thought about how tall a giant would be? That’s what you’d consider a giant right now. I mean, there was no other explanation. He was still.. Like… somewhat human. He could walk and talk and his hands seemed normal, albeit bigger, but the rest of his body was different. Hooves, a long face, and bigger horns decorated him, along with a tail that was swaying way too deadly. <br/>His chest was puffing out with every breath as he ran home with you, making you feel even more of him as he ran on. His nostrils flared up and his usual bored eyes were filled with something, but you couldn’t quite put a grasp on it. “Belphie… oh my God, Belphie!” You thought he’d run into the house wall for a second, but instead he lifted himself up onto the roof and straight toward your bedroom’s window, which he broke in with his feet. He threw you on the bed after that, immediately towering above you and you’d be lying if you said that didn’t at least mildly turn you on. “Scared yet?” Was that a mock? You couldn’t really tell. Were you scared? You couldn’t really tell that either. “What… this isn’t your normal form…” Something akin to a chuckle left his lips, but it was so low and demonic that you could’ve dreamt that. “No… this is my true form… you humans would call it a minotaur.” Of course. Now that he mentions it, you have seen something like this before, just not in real life. <br/>“I can smell you, you know. Your body was tensing earlier.” What does he mean? You watched as one of his fingers popped up, sharp nails shining in the moonlight as he trailed it down the middle of your body. You sucked in a sharp breath, your gaze flickering between his finger and his face. It was odd how much it resembled an animal and yet how much it resembled just him as well, but once again, your own lust consumed you. “What..?” you didn’t need to ask what because you know what he meant. A growl escaped him and he used his nail to tear through your shirt and pants, leaving you fully exposed in a matter of seconds. Quickly, you wanted to cover yourself, but dark eyes were looking down at you, glinting with challenge and excitement, and you could see him breathe heavy once more, albeit for different reasons.<br/>“You know what… your arousal. It’s evident.” And with that, he spread your legs apart, chuckling softly as his long, thick tongue darted out of his mouth, much like a cow’s. He licked between your folds, the roughness of it making you shudder, and he chuckled again, “pathetic, but you taste good and I’ll give you that.”  Was that supposed to make you feel better? Your eyes followed his movements when he leaned back, removing the pants he wore, which was the only part of his clothing that still fit, although you wished he hadn’t removed it, or do you? His cock sprung free and you weren’t sure how to describe it, but you did definitely notice your cunt clenching around nothing. Belphie laughed, easily noticing the way your hole twitched, and his cock seemed to twitch in return, eager to slide in. <br/>It was resembling one of a bull’s cock; massive, long, and thick. Was he proud of it? He looked indifferent and more concerned with your own hole. Your legs spread open further, almost involuntarily, until you realized what you were doing and quickly closed them; belphie would have none of that. “Don’t deny me.” His tail wrapped around your ankle and yanked your legs apart again, his body now fully towering over you. Your eyes went wide for a moment, feeling the cold air hit your heat, but also his shaft. “Fuck…” “Oh, I will.” You bit your lip, looking between him and his cock. “Kiss me.” but he only laughed, pulling you up and resting his forehead against yours, his horns brushing along either side of your head. The end of his tail has started swatting over your hit, making you moan out softly as he speaks. <br/>“A kiss? You really are pathetic. You see a cock that you know you’ll barely fit, if at all, and instead of screaming in fear, you beg for more. Hm….” his tail sped up, and you whined softly, moving your hands up to grab his horns, but apparently that was a bad call. Belphie crowled, his nostrils flaring as he grabbed you and threw you onto your stomach, yanking your legs apart once more. You clenched again, getting a little desperate to feel him because although he’s right, and he could easily tear you apart, you still wanted him to take you, to play with you, to use you, “please, belphie.” “hm… fine.” His hand cradled your face, turning your head so he could kiss you, smirking against your lips when you get so eager to return it, but the softness didn’t last long. His hands moved from your face down to your ass, where he delivered a nice, firm smack to your cheeks before groping them, spreading them apart for his cock to rub between. His tongue shoved its way inside your mouth and you tried fighting back with your own, but everything about him was bigger than normal and you barely could. <br/>A laugh escaped him when you moaned into his mouth, the pleasure beginning to overwhelm your body, so you pushed your ass back against his hips, silently begging him to just stick it in, “such a slut.” but he was getting impatient as well so he spread your folds with his thumbs and pushed in in one swift movement. No warning, no preparation, just his own selfish need. You cried out, the sudden intrusion and feeling of being torn apart by his cock making you grip the sheets tightly in your hands. It hurt, it truly did. He was massive and no human should be able to handle it, but at the same time, you loved it. You loved the pain, and the way he seemed to bulge in your stomach with every thrust forward. <br/>“B-Belphie….!” tears pricked at your eyes, spilling over as he thrusted. “What? Isn’t this what you wanted? Your cunt seems to like it, squeezing me so tight.” you moaned out at his words, throwing your head back at which point he gripped a fitstful of your hair, keeping your head yanked back. He was breathing heavy, his whole body being filled with excitement at the way you react to him. It’s not that he necessarily wants to break you, but the more you cry out for him, the slicker he feels your walls getting, the more he just wants to keep going. His thrusting speeds up, his laughter turning into groans to accommodate your moans and he moves his hands around to lift you up, pulling you with your back against his chest while he himself stands up, thrusting up into you. <br/>“Hghn… look… look at the way my cock fills your slutty little cunt.” He’s turning a bit, making sure your bodies are in front of the mirror. Your head rolled back against his shoulder as he did this, your arms trying to find anything on his body to hold onto, although it proved to be difficult. “B-Belphie..!” You didn’t even know what you could say when your head rolled forward and you finally saw. His cock was seemingly splitting you in half, a bulge forming in your abdomen with every heavy thrust he delivered. His balls hung low, moving up every time his tip pushed deep against your cervix, and you loved it. Your hand moved down to your stomach, rubbing over it and groaning when you could feel his thick cock through the skin. <br/>Belphie growled, something else snapping inside of him as he sees that. “Is that what you want?” You were confused, but so intrigued. His grip on you tightened, his body tensing as he watched you, “to breed you? To fill your whore body with my seed… to make you carry my monster child?” You finally realized what he was going on about, clenching around him hard in response. He laughed again, slamming you down on his cock while his tail slithered back up, the fluffy part stimulating your clit. One of his hands moved to grab a hold of your wrists, holding them above your head while he slid you down on his cock. “Watch as I breed you, (Y/N). Watch as your future, your life, belongs to me.” <br/>Something about those threats made you snap. You could feel his seed start leaking, but the stimulation to your clit send you over the edge. You cried out loudly, letting your head roll back against his shoulder as your body twisted and turned from the pleasure, loud moans and whines escaping your lips. Belphie growled loudly, slamming you down hard. You could feel him against your cervix, trying to push past as he filled you up, his seed coating you in a thick creamy white. “That’s it… cum with me slut… it helps my sperm swim, it helps me impregnate you, and that’s what you want… my bastard child.” You still squirmed in his embrace, feeling some of his cum leak out from the sheer force and amount of his orgasm. <br/>Your hips rolled against his, trying to help you ride out your orgasm but his hips already started thrusting again, his tail still flicking over your nub. “W-wait.. Belphie…!” “wait? Look at how much you’re losing! Can’t even keep a single load in and you want me to stop? No…” He moves back over to the bed, bending you over on all force as he slams into you hard, making you cry out again, “I’m not stopping until you take every last drop… you’re my cumdumpster, and by the looks of my full ballsack, this will take a while, but don’t worry…” He’s laughing again, leaning over your back to growl into your ear, his sharp nails grazing over your stomach. <br/>“I’ll make sure you’ll be full of brats by the time I’m done.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>